


Mirror

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [5]
Category: Original Story, Original Work, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love, Original Character(s), mirror, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx





	Mirror

You stare back at me.

Your eyes tell a story.

A story that you've told so many times.

You pout; it's your way of making me laugh.

I smile.

You are content.

It feels like you are staring at me for the first time.

You are my mirror - looking back at me.

You are my heart and my soul.

My piece of mind.

My safe haven from the storm.

You are a part of me.

You see my flaws and accept them - love them.

You are me and I am you.

Two beings entwined in love forever.

Forever in each other's reflection.


End file.
